


Единственное фото, где мы вместе

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Отношения Дина и Сэма по возвращению младшего из Стэнфорда.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Единственное фото, где мы вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: irreplaceable  
> Посвящение: Созвездие гончих псов

Графитная лента дороги уносится далеко за горизонт, пока солнечный диск медленно плывет по небосводу. Дин устало проводит пальцами по рулю и скашивает глаза вправо, на место пассажира, где, прислонившись головой к стеклу, тихонько посапывает Сэм. Сейчас, когда его глаза закрыты, все мышцы расслабленны, он напоминает мальчишку. Такого, каким был ещё до Стэнфорда, до смерти Джессики. Упрямым подростком, вечно спорящим с отцом и братом, недовольным такой жизнью и яро желающим свободы. 

Дин улыбается. Если представить хотя бы на минуту, что снова всё по-старому, что их шутливые перепалки, тренировки в стрельбе и рукопашном бою никогда не прерывались, что не было этих нескольких лет, которые его ожесточили и сделали таким, какой он сейчас… то Дину хорошо. По-настоящему хорошо, потому что всегда можно отвесить мелкому шутливый подзатыльник, ненароком коснуться плеча или взъерошить волосы. Чувствовать приятное тепло под пальцами и знать, что он не одинок.

Знать, что Сэм такой, каким Дин его помнит и хорошо знает. А ещё пошло шутить и подначивать, чтобы брат, улыбаясь, качал головой. После нескольких лет разлуки, после Стэнфорда они заново «строят мосты». Налаживают контакт, после того, как Сэм сбежал от всего, в том числе и от Дина. От их нездоровой тяги друг другу, от пробирающих до костей прикосновений, от морока, что опутал их разумы. Просто сбежал, желая начать новую жизнь и по возможности новые отношения. 

Но не смог, как признался потом, когда надрался в захолустном баре. Не смог, как он тогда сказал: «стать нормальным». Не смог забыть приятное тепло динова тела, вкус его губ и насмешливость зелёных глаз. Просто не смог. И сейчас они снова как робкие подростки, несколько лет назад выстроившие отношения с нуля, узнают друг друга, открываются заново и снова боятся обжечься. Всё как в первый раз – тихий шёпот признаний, осторожные касания ладоней и боязливый обмен взглядами.

Это необычно, странно, но до ужаса интересно. Сейчас Сэм не подросток, у которого бушуют гормоны, а Дин не двадцатилетний паренек, подчиняющийся своим желаниям и потребностям. У каждого свой опыт, свои ошибки и свои победы, и им хочется другого, не такого, как было раньше. Им обоим необходима поддержка и уверенность, хотя… с их-то работой.

***

Солнце практически исчезло за линией горизонта, когда чёрная импала притормозила перед очередным мотелем. Сэм ещё не проснулся, только нахмурился чему-то и смешно надул губы, будто его чем-то обидели, совсем как в детстве. Уголок рта Дина дёрнулся в подобии улыбки, и он потряс брата за плечо:

\- Мелкий, проснись! Мы приехали.

\- Что? – Стараясь сбросить с себя остатки сна и часто моргая, спросил Сэм. 

\- Приехали, говорю. Идём, сейчас возьмём ключики, и ты отоспишься в тёплой постельке. 

\- Ты такой заботливый! – Огрызнулся парень, и, потянувшись, схватил с заднего сидения свою сумку.

Хлопнув дверцей машины и ещё раз потянувшись, Сэм поплёлся к дверям мотеля. За стойкой администратора стояла блондинка, которая за время оформления успела облапать его взглядом, заискивающе улыбнуться и проводить жадным взглядом до самой двери номера. На все эти действия Сэм лишь покачал головой и скрылся в снятой им комнатке. Достав ноутбук и бросив сумку на пол, он плюхнулся на кровать. Они приехали в Колорадо-Спрингс наугад, наобум. Дин где-то что-то слышал и решил проверить. Сэму, уставшему от беготни за злобной ведьмой, было всё равно, главное подальше от городка Глоуб. 

Поэтому сейчас надо было найти здесь работу, не зря же они сюда приехали, в самом деле. В такие моменты Сэм практически боготворил интернет за его возможности. Перескакивая с ссылки на ссылку, пробегая взглядом по текстам похожим друг на друга, как капли дождя, он всё-таки откопал нужное. Как это ни странно, но Дин правильно услышал и даже запомнил нужный городок. Судя по всему, мстительный дух старался подпортить блестящую репутацию компании «Майкрофт групп», жестоко расправляясь с лучшими её сотрудниками.

Сэм вздохнул и, оторвав взгляд от горящего экрана, увидел, что брат стоит в дверях ванной, прислонившись плечом к косяку. 

\- Замечтался, Сэмми? – Поддел он и усмехнулся.

\- Нашёл нам работу, между прочим, - поставив ноутбук на тумбочку и стягивая с себя одежду, ответил Сэм.

\- Уже? – Приподняв в удивлении брови, спросил Дин.

\- Ага.

\- Да ты прямо гугл, братишка.

Младший Винчестер не ответил, потому что усталость взяла своё и, как только его голова коснулась подушки, Сэм заснул.

***  
Следующий день стал сплошным разочарованием. С самого утра всё пошло наперекосяк: Сэма разбудила кричащая на весь номер «Металлика», которую врубил Дин, чтобы не отжиматься в тишине. Ему пришлось плестись за завтраком, потому что брат, видите ли, потный, и идти в магазин за парой кофе ему не с руки. Вернувшись в номер, Сэм обнаружил вольготно расположившегося на кровати с его ноутбуком брата, который, видимо, только вышел из душа, потому как волосы его были мокрыми, а всё тело блестело от прозрачной влаги.

Стоически промолчав и позавтракав, они отправились к родственникам погибших. Но побывав у всех, кто хоть как-то пострадал, в компании братья не нашли ничего общего, кроме того, что погибшие были трудоголиками. В библиотеке им тоже не повезло: подшивки газет не принесли никакой информации, разве что милая брюнетка, строившая глазки Дину и всеми силами желающая помочь, немного могла скрасить разочарование. И то, только старшему Винчестеру.

Решив, что сегодня просто не их день, они вдвоём завалились в ближайший бар. Он был таким же, как и предыдущая пара десятков – ничем не примечательное средних размеров помещение с барной стойкой и разбросанными по разным углам столиками. Они потягивали холодное пиво, пару раз сыграли на бильярде, а Дин ещё и в покер успел сразиться, отняв у заезжих байкеров пару сотен баксов. А потом пива стало недостаточно и в ход пошло виски. 

До номера они добрались, примерно, к полуночи, немного пошатываясь и громко смеясь на всю улицу. Как только Сэм закрыл за ними дверь, то сразу же оказался прижатым к этой самой двери. Глаза Дина мерцали в темноте комнаты, освещённой только светом полной луны, очевидным желанием, а до губ Сэма долетало горячее дыхание. Одним резким движением Дин притянул брата к себе и впился в мягкие, чуть податливые губы требовательным поцелуем. Сэм согласно приоткрыл рот и ответил на страстный порыв Дина.

\- Сэмми, ты даже не представляешь, как мне было плохо без тебя…

\- Дин, - обняв брата и втянув запах его волос, зашептал Сэм, - я знаю. Понимаю. Я рядом, слышишь? Я рядом.

\- Слышу, - поднимая голову и притягивая его для нового поцелуя, кивнул Дин.

*** 

Утро было тяжёлым - всё-таки похмелье ещё никто не отменял. Голова болела ужасно, в горло, казалось, насыпали песок, который не давал сглотнуть горький ком и нещадно драл глотку. Первым проснулся Сэм и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, заперся в ванной, желая привести себя в какой-никакой, но всё же порядок. Пятнадцать минут, проведённые под тёплой водой, улучшили его состояние настолько, что он вспомнил, где у них с Дином лежит аспирин. От мыслей о еде желудок сделал до безобразия опасный кульбит, и Сэм поспешил вернуться в постель, всё равно брат ещё спит, а работа… ну, работа никуда не денется. 

Следующий подъём дался намного легче, чем первый. Аспирин, огромное количество воды и крепкий сон способствовали тому, что братья пришли в себя к полудню. Одевшись в костюмы, найдя в своих сумках солнцезащитные очки (яркий свет был не очень приятен, и хотелось спрятаться от него, хотя бы под тонким мотельным пледом), они сели в импалу и поехали в офис, который арендовала сама компания. Опросив сотрудников, хоть как-то связанных с погибшими, и просмотрев видеозаписи с камер наблюдения, Винчестеры пришли к выводу, что Сэм ошибся, и здесь ничего сверхъестественного нет.  
Решив один денёк отдохнуть от всего: и от работы, и от дороги - они вернулись в мотель и завалились спать. Всё-таки, когда существовала возможность вдоволь отоспаться, грех было ею не воспользоваться.

*** 

Дин упирался всеми силами, пытаясь избежать прогулки по городу пешком. Ну, не желал он отбивать себе ноги, бродя по тротуарам неизвестно зачем и почему. Сэм, прекрасно зная характер своего братца, предложил компромисс – пару часов они гуляют, а потом идут в ближайший спорт-бар и проводят там некоторое время. Такая идея пришлась Дину по душе, и он первые минут тридцать с видимым энтузиазмом шагал по улицам, разглядывая витрины, машины и больше всего милых прохожих женского пола.

Потом ему стало скучно, и Сэм, не выдержав постоянного, но в разных вариациях: «Сэмми, хватит прогулок, идём, посмотрим какую-нибудь игру», согласился идти в спорт-бар. Торговый центр, в котором он обнаружился, был впечатляющим. Большое двухэтажное здание с облицовкой из светлых и тёмных зеркал, а также огромной стоянкой, создавало ощущение, ну, как минимум значимости. Они бродили по широким, ярко освещённым коридорам несколько часов, потому что интерес подтачивал изнутри, заставляя идти всё дальше. 

Всё же дойдя до искомого, - спорт-бара, то есть, - братья с видимым удовольствием посмотрели две игры, и оба раза, к разочарованию Сэма, выигрывали команды, за которые болел Дин. Видеть самодовольное и очень ехидное лицо старшего брата, было досадно. Да и подначка, которой наградил его Дин, оказалась не смешной:

\- Не плачь, Саманта, это всего лишь игра. Пойдём, купим тебе мороженое в качестве утешительного приза.

Сэм на это лишь фыркнул и вышел первым из зала, оставляя брата расплачиваться за их сравнительно небольшой заказ – всего две бутылки пива, да пачка арахиса. Дин догнал его через несколько минут и неожиданно проявил свои оскорбленные чувства: практически запрыгнул на Сэма и сжал в медвежьих объятьях. Младший Винчестер остановился и с мужеством выдержал всё, что приготовил старший брат. Уже потом, когда Дин вдоволь насладился своим триумфом и восполнил недостаток тактильного контакта, Сэм потянул его к выходу.

Они уже практически вышли из здания, как вдруг Дин затормозил и заставил брата сбавить шаг. Его взгляд буквально «засветился», когда он увидел фотокабинку, а в голове явно созрела какая-то гениальная идея. Интерес старшего брата очень сильно удивил Сэма, и он усмехнулся. Да, иногда Дин может вести себя, как ребёнок, и сейчас его желания явно связаны с этой кабиной. Но, помня о недавнем «нападении» и явном ехидстве брата, он решил воспользоваться представившейся возможности отомстить.

Как только Дин схватил мелкого за руку, то Сэм стал отбрыкиваться всеми силами, голося при этом что-то на подобии: «Пусти меня! Куда ты меня тащишь?!». Старший Винчестер, мило улыбаясь окружающим, объяснял, что его младший братишка просто боится замкнутых пространств, а фотографии ужас, как нужны родственникам. Под понимающие и снисходительные улыбки, Дину всё-таки удалось затащить мелкого в кабинку. Как только шторка скрыла их от посторонних, Дин, улыбаясь, спросил:

\- Сучка. Захотелось представление устроить?

\- О чём ты вообще? – «Непонимающе» уставившись на старшего брата, вопросом на вопрос ответил Сэм.  
Старший Винчестер отвернулся и щёлкнул кнопку.

\- Дин, это ребячество!

\- Тебе сложно улыбнуться? – Притискиваясь совсем близко и прикасаясь виском к щеке Сэма, спросил Дин и случайно нажал на кнопку затвора.

Сэм улыбнулся, ощущая тепло родного тела. На одном снимке они, конечно же, не остановились. Сэм поупирался ещё полминуты для вида, а потом вместе с братом принялся строить рожицы и улыбаться во все тридцать два. Поддавшись Дину, он даже позволил сделать пару снимков «не для всех», где они сначала нежно, а потом и страстно целовались. Из кабинки они вышли с фотографиями, которые грели карманы курток, довольными широченными улыбками и буквально лучась счастьем.

*** 

Прошло много лет с того дня, в котором они были обычными людьми без всяких сверхъестественных заморочек. Они никогда не говорили о нём, только украдкой с тоской поглядывали на друга, когда было совсем грустно и одиноко. Сэм отдал все фотографии Дину, а тот их куда-то дел. Отчего-то эта потеря ощущалась ещё долгое время, но потом, когда всё стало настолько сложным и запутанным, всё забылось. Да, где-то на краю сознания они помнили, но старались не вытаскивать на поверхность.

Поэтому Сэм очень сильно удивился, обнаружив ту, самую первую фотографию из фотокабинки, в бардачке импалы. Снимок не был в идеальном состоянии: кое-где он был порван, где-то были следы от машинного масла, внизу даже было что-то написано мелкими-мелкими буквами. Но фото обжигало пальцы ностальгией и заставляло расцветать на губах глупую детскую улыбку. Сэм покачал головой и вышел из машины, усаживаясь на капот рядом с братом.

\- Ты говорил, что где-то потерял все снимки.

\- Видишь же, не все, - улыбаясь не только губами, но и глазами, что в последнее время было редкостью, ответил Дин.

\- Надо почаще залезать к тебе в машину, может, я ещё что-нибудь полезное найду. 

\- Только попробуй, - напустив на себя вид грозного старшего брата, ответил старший Винчестер.

\- Да шучу я! 

Братья ненадолго замолчали, рассматривая снимок и выуживая из памяти светлые воспоминания. Они не меркли со временем, не стирались под влиянием ангелов, демонов и другой нечисти. Память усердно хранила лучшее, чтобы это лучшее стало соломинкой для возвращения к жизни. И сами того не замечая, Винчестеры цеплялись за воспоминания, иногда прокручивая перед глазами счастливые дни. 

\- Это мы, Сэмми, мы, – неуверенно шептал Дин, будто боясь, что всё это сон или иллюзия, - из прошлого. 

\- Да, Дин, это мы.

Сэм притянул брата к себе и обнял, касаясь губами виска. Хотя Дин и не любил все эти проявления нежности и любви, сейчас, когда внутри как будто прорвалась тщательно сдерживаемая плотина, он был благодарен Сэму. Он всегда был старшим, поддерживал, защищал и сражался за двоих. Но где-то в глубине души, ему хотелось этого – ощущения безопасности в объятиях родного человека, поэтому он поддался, расслабился. 

\- Я рядом, Дин, слышишь? – Повторил когда-то сказанные слова Сэм.

\- Слышу и знаю. – Дин отстранился и улыбнулся, толкая брата в плечо. – Сэмми, если подумать… то это единственное фото, где мы вместе.


End file.
